1. Scope of the Invention
This invention is concerned with the protection of containers against scuffing and scratching by combining nonmetallic container pockets in metallic carriers moving through cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to container washers and cleaners is represented by washers providing metallic carriers supporting rows of metal pockets that are shaped to receive containers, neck first, usually. The loading mechanism forces the containers to slide into the pockets, normally without regard for the amount of force applied to the bottom of the containers or without regard to the alignment of the dispensing end of the containers. The result is that some containers are chipped, scratched and overtime sustain scuffed side surfaces which detracts from the appearance of the container.
The scratching and chipping in the crown ring area of a container is entirely unwanted as leaks can form under the normal closure, and such treatment can make screw-on caps difficult to take off.